Chain Chronicles: Character Quests
by Celestial Leaves
Summary: As the title says, this will be a series of side stories for my main Chain Chronicles story. Updates will be sporadic and not chronological. Priority will be given to characters that I like, however if you want to see a particular character appear, you can always PM me.
1. Encounter with Carlo

A.N: Yes, I am starting a new story. I have finally finished the first book of Chain Chronicles, and am now commencing a series of fan fictions about it. The characters belong to their respective owners of course. Updates will be sporadic and not in chronological order, but I will reorganize them as time goes on. The character quests will be a series of side stories to my main fanfiction.

"Encounter with Carlo"

 _Vice Capital Bar_

I let out a sigh and took a sip of mead, before slumping deeper into my seat.

"Well, that hit the spot." Pirika said, finally deciding to unglue her face from her plate.

I gave a hum of agreement, before sweeping my gaze about to check up on the others. Kain was nodding off where he sat and Pheona was writing in her journal. I shifted my gaze to the 'table of drunkards' as Pirika liked to call them. Beatrix was passed out on the table, whilst Greg, Dodogher and Roberta discussed quietly among themselves. I smiled a bit and glanced out the window. _The sun's setting,_ I thought. _We should head back soon._

"Hey Captain!"

I sat up straight and glanced around, a man was waving at me. I watched warily as he approached. The man had shaggy red hair and was dressed in an array of green cloth and gray metal. His left hand was raised in greeting but his right, rested on his sword hilt. Halting next to our table he smirked down at me. "Hey, Captain! You looking to hire? 'Cause I'm open and ready for business."

 _His face looks familiar. Where'd I see it before?_ I wondered as I frowned up at him.

"Hey now, don't look at me like that. I've seen my fair share of death and danger. You can worry about the details later. Come on, just hire me and see how it goes." The stranger rested his hands on his belt and sunk back on his heels.

I arched an skeptical eyebrow at him, trying to appear serious even though Pirika had just hopped onto my head.

"Hold on, at least introduce yourself first! We don't just accept anyone, you know?" The fairy said, and I imagined that she'd crossed her arms and was glaring.

"My bad, my bad... You can call me Carlo." The red head rocked back, holding up his hands in a peacemaking gesture.

I sent a swift glance towards my two friends. Kain was looking more alert but Pheona...Pheona was busy staring at Carlo with a faint blush on her face. I frowned and gave a small cough, the younger girl jumped slightly and her blush deepened.

"Good evening, Carlo. Why don't you sit down?" Pheona said with a gentle smile once the redness had started to fade from her cheeks.

Carlo casually tugged out a chair and plopped down. He leaned the chair back on two legs and crossed his legs.

 _I know where I've seen him!_ I realized with a jolt. _He was in that fight with the merchant a few days ago._ _I thought they'd run him off..._

"So why do you want to join?" Kain ever cheerful, started us off.

"Hm, tough question. I saw you all on the battlefield earlier and was impressed. Figured you could use an extra hand." Carlo's smirk was still firmly in place.

"Well, that is true... what can you do?" Pirika hopped off of my head and frowned at him.

"He's a mercenary."

"He is? How'd you know?" Pirika looked at me in confusion.

"I've seen your face around town a few times, the Tiger Fangs, right?" I stared evenly at Carlo and ignored Pirika.

"Yeah, I used to. So you interested?" Carlo gave an easy going laugh.

I gave a sharp nod, and felt Pirika's small hands tug on my hair.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Welcome Carlo." Pheona said with another smile.


	2. To Be Unbreakable

A.N: Carlo's quest; To Be unbreakable.. The characters belong to their respective owners, of course. Updates will be sporadic and not in chronological order, but I will reorganize them as time goes on. The character quests will be a series of side stories to my main fanfiction.

To be unbreakable

 _Escort Mission near the Vice-Capital_

"Come on, hurry up! There's a lot of monsters around here," Pirika said from her perch on my shoulder.

"So where are we hurrying to?" Carlo said in between letting out yawns.

"You mean you haven't heard, Carlo?" Pirika said, floating over to him in surprise. "We're going to help the Tiger Fangs escort a caravan."

"The Tiger Fangs?" Pheona said, looking curious.

"Didn't you use to run with them, Carlo?" Kain said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I did," Carlo said and idly picked at an ear.

"What are they like?" I said.

"Don't you want to see your old friends?" Pirika said at the same time, looking suspicious.

The mercenary frowned but it swiftly turned into a smirk. "They're the cheapest mercenaries around..." He said. "And the ones with the highest turn over rates. They do a lot of dangerous jobs at the front line..." He frowned again and then added nonchalantly, "the rest I forget."

 _Liar._ I thought staring at him pensively. _That's not the face of someone who forgets things easily._

"Sounds like they're very brave," Kain grinned, "I can't wait to meet them."

"Don't get your hopes up, the whole lot is mean and miserly," Carlo said, readjusting his sword.

"That's an awful cold way to talk about your friends. Aren't you looking forwards to seeing them?" Pirika said, floating into his face.

"Not really, so many new people have joined..." Carlo said as he took a step away. "I doubt I know anyone anymore. Besides, I never liked that crowd." He gave a shrug.

"You're pretty cold, you know that?" Pirika said with a huff.

"Pirika..." Marina spoke up scoldingly.

"Well, he is!" Pirika said, looking affronted.

"Ha ha, I get that a lot," Carlo said, waving a hand about.

 _Does it really not bother you?_ I wondered and rubbed at my nose, a familiar scent was trickling flowing by. "Monsters on our 2 o'clock!" I said, interrupting the bickering.

"Looks like the chitchat will have to wait," Carlo said, with a smirk.

"More of them coming from our 8 o'clock, Captain!" Kain added. "An' there's a small group in the copses over there it looks like."

"It seems we're surrounded..." Pheona trailed off, a hand straying to her book.

"Triangle," I said. "Pirika, c'mere."

"Just great." Carlo said, drawing his sword.

"What's great about this?" Pirika said.

"All I wanted to do was finish the job and go find me some pretty ladies."

"On three, Michidia" I said.

"Ah well, guess I'll just have to make the most of it." Carlo said when Pirika continued to glare at him. "Lets get 'em, shall we Cap'?"

"Go for it." I said and charged the nearest skeleton.

"That felt almost to easy," Pirika said from her perch. "There sure weren't a lot of them, hunh?"

I hummed out an agreement and decided not to mention that some of the skeletons had obviously been previously wounded.

"We're supposed to meet the Mercenaries over near that copses, right?" Michidia said.

"Yes," I said. "See anything?"

"Not yet," The archer said, peering about.

"I'll go check it out." Pirika decided and flew off. She hadn't gone far before she wheeled her way back to us chirping, "hey, I found them."

"Nicely done," I said obediently.

"Hey! Over here!" Pirika yelled flying off again.

"So you're the reinforcements. Great, we could use the help," A tall Tiger Fang with a facial scar said as he strode over to meet us. He then paused as if surprised. "Hm? Carlo is that you? It's been ages!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Carlo said after giving the man a cursory glance.

"Ha ha, so you forgot all about me, eh? You haven't changed a bit," The Tiger Fang member said with a chuckle.

"Never mind the formalities. There's a lot fewer of you than I expected," Carlo said, glancing about with a slight frown.

"We got attacked by monsters on the way. Most of us didn't make it." Another Tiger Fang called as he joined us.

"So, where are the goods?" I said, impatient to get this job over with before more monsters appeared.

"Over on that hill top," A brown haired Mercenary said. He carried a bow slung over his shoulder. "Hey, loan me your archer. I'll show you the spots."

"Sure," Michidia said and strode off with him.

"Let's go with them!" Pirika said and flew off. I followed, not really bothered that she was once again imposing on my decisions. The shipment we were supposed to guard, turned out to be two large caravans, full of silks.

 _Eh... How boring._ I thought, grumpily. _Why couldn't it be food or something?_

"Captain! We've got incoming!" Michidia yelled. I looked up, the archer was standing atop the caravan staring off towards something out of sight. Swiftly I clambered up the side of the caravan, and joined her on top. I instantly spotted the problem. A large black shape was slowly crawling towards us. I whistled sharply.

"Heads up guys, this is a 3 at least maybe a 4."

"...Speak of the devil." The Mercenary from earlier, stated with a sigh.

"T-there's so many of them!" Pirika said, flying loops above my head.

"Why couldn't it have been throngs of ladies after me instead?" Carlo said as he walked around the caravan.

"Th-there's just too many!" Pirika said, fist drumming an anxious beat on my head.

"Is it just me or do things look kind of bad?" Carlo said, seemingly amused by the fairy's panic.

"You guys take the goods and go-on ahead. We'll hold them off," One of the Tiger Fangs said.

"No! We can't just leave you here to die! We're going to stay and fight!" Pheona said, wide-eyed in outrage.

"Like hell you are!"

"If you stay and we all get wiped out, who's gonna keep the goods safe?" Carlo's friend said calmly.

"B-But if we win, then no one will have to..."

"Take a look around. There's no way we can win against all of them," Carlo said, not seeming the least bit bothered.

"..." Pirika remained silent but I could feel her tiny fists clenching my hair stands.

"Now you get it," The Tiger Fang with the facial scar said. "Our job is to deliver the goods intact. Not to make it home alive." He turned towards our newest member. "It's up to you now, Carlo."

"...Got it. Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets done," Carlo said.

"Let's go," I said.

"Are you sure about this?!" Pirika said, hovering in front of my face.

"... Even mercenaries have a sense of honor. Let's go," Carlo said, face remarkably impassive.

"I understand. Stay safe, everyone," Pheona said, struggling to muster a smile for them.

 _Atta girl._ I couldn't help but think. _You're learning._

"Heh heh, it ain't every day that we have a pretty lady cheering us on," The scarred Tiger Fang said with a grin as he pinwheeled his arms.

"Don't let your wife hear you say that," Carlo said.

"So you do remember me"

"Welp... See ya' around!" Carlo said, a brief grin flashed across his face.

"You bet," The Tiger Fang said and the two bumped fists.

"We can go through the left," I said.

"Looks like there aren't to many monsters that way."

"Let's smash through!" Kain said and charged towards the distant pack of monsters.

 _Good grief, Kain, must you always run?_ I grumbled mentally as I chased after my friend.

"Kain, wait up!"

"Oh, let the boy be. He'll learn...eventually," Carlo sad as he loped besides us.

I sent him a quick glance, wondering if I'd imagined the hesitation in his voice.

Keeping an eye on Pheona, I plunged into the mass of skeletons, hewing left and right to clear a semblance of a path. As always, I felt a smile part my lips and I laughed quietly. _This is fun!_ I thought, as I dodged a curved scimitar, rolled through the muck, and coming up behind the monster, finished it off. Swiftly, I spun, sinking my hips low and then leaping up to tackle a larger opponent. It never stood a chance. I sighed happily and spun in a circle, remembering belatedly to check up on my teammates.

Kain and Michidia were teaming up, as per normal. Marina and Pheona were safely up on top of the caravan but Pirika was nowhere to be seen. _That's never a good sign._ I thought and headed closer to the caravan.

"Captain, behind you!" I heard Michidia yell. I dove forwards, twisting to my feet and turning to face my would be opponent. The huge cloaked figure roared, and I smirked tauntingly in reply. It swiftly dissapeared though, when the the roaring monster let out a surprised gurgle and collapsed. _What...?_ I thought, surprised and a bit disappointed.

"It's not proper to play with your food, Cap'," Carlo said as he jumped over the beast's body. "You won't catch the ladies like that."

I frowned, and said, "it's not nice to steal other people's prey, you know."

"Bit territorial are we?" Carlo said with a smirk, that I instantly wanted to wipe off. "So be it, you are the Captain," Carlo said and jogged back into the fray.

I huffed and followed, determined to ignore him for the rest of the trip.

"That takes care of the goods," Pheona said as she passed the last bag to the owner.

"But there's still no sign of the mercenaries..." Michidia said, looking over her shoulder again.

"That's not uncommon on the battlefield," Carlo said.

"What were their names?" Marina said.

"That's right! We forgot to ask!" I shook my head slightly at Pirika's outburst, but she was correct. _I'd forgotten to ask._

"Trust me, it's better that way. You need to forget about them," Carlo said.

"No," I said. _Quit lying to us._ I added mentally. _That's not what you really think, is it?_

"Zeru's right, why should we forget about them?" Pirika said.

"If you try to remember everyone that died, it'll break your heart," Carlo said and tugged almost absentmindedly at an earing.

"I'll never forget them!" Kain said, frowning up at the older man.

Carlo let out a laugh, that sounded a bit startled to my ears. "Heh heh, you're too kind, kid. You know that?" He ruffled Kain's hair.

"Can you really forget them?" Marina said, looking up at worriedly at the mercenary.

"Of course I can. I haven't been a mercenary this long for nothing."

Pheona bit her lower lip, looking sad.

"Ah, don't let it get you down." Carlo hastened to add. "They just got their freedom back a little sooner. Don't be sad that they're gone just..." The mercenary trailed off.

"Be glad that they did live." I chimed in, with a small smile. _Fine, I'll forgive you for stealing my prey this time only._ I decided.

"That's right, Captain!" Carlo said with a grin and clapped me on the back before turning away and putting his hands up, as if to make his voice carry further than the distant hills. "Guys, if you can hear me over there, be sure to have a drink on me. And if you meet any pretty ladies, be sure to put in a good word for me!" He remained as such for another few seconds and then with a shake of his head, limped off.

"Carlo's really strong, isn't he?" Pheona said, sounding just a tad sad.

"You can only be happy if you're alive. Carlo knows this," I said, also staring at the distant hills, that in my mind's eye, appeared rather bloody.

"That's right..." Pirika trailed off and then brightened up. "Come on, let's go do our part to make this a world where everyone can be happy." The fairy exclaimed bouncing on my head.

I hummed an agreement and lead the way to the nearest guild building.

6


	3. Encounter with Haruaki

A.N: I'm back, with another silver haired ogre. The characters belong to their respective owners, of course. Updates will be sporadic and not in chronological order, but I will reorganize them as time goes on. The character quests will be a series of side stories to my main fanfiction.

Encounter Haruaki

 _Village near Mystic Mountains_

 _The moon sure is pretty tonight,_ I thought as I walked through the emptying streets. _Nights like these are nice for a stroll._ "Don't you think so, Carlo?"

"I don't know what you're thinking. All I know is that was a perfectly good bottle," Carlo said as he trudged along mutinously.

"That's why I suggested you leave it on the wall," I said, tilting my face up to the sky. The nearly full moon reached out to me soothingly. I grinned as Carlo continued to grumble and changed directions so as to head back towards the tavern, tomorrow's mission was supposed to be long.

"To live or to die, is it all fate...?"

I stopped, looking about for the owner of the voice. There was no one in the street besides me and Carlo. I frowned, and stepped towards the entrance of an alley.

"Was it all for naught?"

I looked up at the rooftop above, as the moonlight glinted off of something. _Someone's up there,_ I realized. _Are they going to jump?_

"Leave em' Cap."

I ignored Carlo, debating on how best to scale the wall. It was made out of brick, but there where plenty of hand holds. I reached up, dug my fingers into the mortar and started scaling. The wall wasn't that high, and I soon found myself on the roof facing an ogre with silver hair and dead eyes.

"Captain!"

"What was all for naught?" I said, sitting down and tilting my head to the side. The ogre stared back at me with startled red eyes, then he ducked his head, dropping his gaze to a black sword.

"Ah, excuse me. I was thinking out loud," The ogre said, his voice as smooth as a dying creek. He didn't meet my gaze. The wind blew strands of his white hair about like misty tears, or maybe shards of ice.

"About whether or not your fate is to die by jumping off a wall?"

I smiled to myself, pleased that Carlo had decided to join us. Carlo sat down next to me, his familiar smirk playing on his face.

"I can neither accept or deny my fate," said the ogre, he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself when the wind blew past again. I shivered, and thought, _nice night or not. I should bring my cloak, next time._

"Eh..., jumping off a wall like that sure is a boring way to go, though," Carlo said, crossing his arms and looking distastefully at the ogre. "I thought ogres were supposed to be brave warriors."

"I am but a wandering soul..." The ogre said, staring up at the moon. "There is naught else I may be..." He leaned back on a hand and looked at me. "Not all that lives must fight."

"If you're nothing but a wandering soul," I said, leaning towards him, "why don't you join the Volunteers Army?"

"Cap', don't go about picking up strays again," Carlo said, flicking my shoulder. "You'll get scolded by Pirika."

"He's not a stray," I said and held out a hand, "he's my friend."

"What do you do...?" The ogre said.

"Eh, this and that, kill monsters, beat up thieves, heal people..." I waived a hand about nonchalantly, "get into life threatening situations. Fun stuff like that."

"I see...then allow me to join you so that I may find a good death," the ogre said bowing his head.

"Sure, what's you're name?" I said, reaching out to grasp his hand. "I'm Zeru, the captain. That's Carlo."

"I am Haruaki."


	4. Encounter with Yoshitsugu

November 17th 2015

A.N: Yes, I am starting a new story. I have finally finished the first book of Chain Chronicles, and am now commencing a series of fan fictions about it. The characters belong to their respective owners of course. Updates will be sporadic and not in chronological order, but I will reorganize them as time goes on. The character quests will be a series of side stories to my main fanfiction.

"Encounter with Yoshitsugu"

 _Second Territory Bar_

"Indou and I are off to the bar."

"Have fun, don't stay out to late." Pheona waved at us and Pirika hastily ditched her work to fly over.

"Don't make me stay here!" The fairy hurtled herself onto her customary perch, and tugged on my hair. "Let's go!"

I turned and strode out, content to follow Indou who seemed to know the streets well. As we walked, the sun finally gave up its struggle and fell below the horizon line. Darkness invaded the streets, and orange lights appeared over doorways and alleys. The nightlife awoke and soon the streets were bustling with a different kind of activity. I lengthened my stride, closing the distance to Indou and remained alert until we reached our destination.

It was an old bar, with a decrepit sign and bent steps but the smell escaping from the open door was heavenly. I felt my mouth begin to water, and wiped it hastily, looking up at Indou. The ogre looked amused and we strode it to a warm atmosphere, filled with guttural laughs and lilting voices. I relaxed, waved down a waitress and seated myself on an empty table near an open window. We ordered, and soon dug in content to sit in silence for the evening. This is why I had invited Indou, unlike most, his voice rare for him to use was not perpetually trying to fill the silence and Pirika was too busy stuffing her face to talk.

The moon had risen fully by the time I straightened in my seat, stretching my hands up above my head and yawned. Indou glanced at me and started packing up the left overs into his bag. I waved down the waitress and she came to take my money. I grabbed my sword, slinging it on and rose to my feet. Pirika got up and scrambled up onto my shoulder, fluttering her wings sleepily.

"If I may have a moment of your time."

I froze, and looked up at the Lord of the Second Territory. _He's less pale,_ I thought, _it looks like he got that nap after all._ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Indou slide towards the door, his lips turned down more than usual. I waved good night to him and then focused back on the newcomer. "That depends, Lord Yoshidiot. Do you plan on passing out again?"

Yoshitsugu's blood colored eyes darted away before coming back to meet mine, he gave a slight shake of his head. I smirked, and collapsed back into the padded bench, motioning for him to have a seat. He did, sitting down on the opposite bench. I tilted my head to the side, waiting.

"Is there some way that I too can join the Volunteer Army?"

I blinked, not having expected that. _Eh... this will be troublesome._ I thought. _Your vassals aren't going to be happy._

"Wha?" Pirika shot up into the air. "But your...!" She fell silent under Yoshitsugu's glare, and floated back down to my shoulder. I blew on her and she tumbled off with a yelp, before flying off in a colorful huff.

"I want to spend my last days fighting the Black Army and dying gloriously in battle." Yoshitsugu said, mistaking my silence for a question. I felt my eyebrow twitch, and I glared at him.

"Here I was thinking that you'd learned your lessen."

"Hah. I'm in no rush to die, mind you." The silver haired ogre's eyes darkened. "I want to enjoy my last days with you."

"I'm flattered, but Pheona says that I'm not for sale."

"That is a wise choice on her part, I am sure."

"Taking into consideration your position and your health." I leaned forwards, resting my chin on my hands. "If you join the Volunteer Army, your troupes will be at our beck and call. We will of course endeavor, not to leave the 2nd Territory undefended but if we request back up, none is not an option." Yoshitsugu met my gaze calmly.

"I expected no less, Captain."

"It's Zeru, not Captain." I said, lips curving up. "It will be a pleasure to have you in the Volunteer Army, Yoshitsugu." I got up to leave.

"Just don't kick the bucket on our watch, okay?" Pirika said flying back over. Yoshitsugu dipped his head slightly, and then retired from our compagny.

"Eh... I hope he makes it back safely."

"He'll be fine, Yoshidiot isn't weak." I said and exited the bar, filled with a familiar trill of excitement.


	5. Encounter with Nikolas

A.N: Cheers! Introducing Nikolas. The characters belong to their respective owners, of course. Updates will be sporadic and not in chronological order, but I will reorganize them as time goes on. The character quests will be a series of side stories to my main fanfiction.

Encounter Nikolas

 _Zeru's room, Volunteer Army Tower_

"Zeru, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Pheona said, placing the newly wet cloth on my forehead. I gave the slightest move of my chin in response, but my neck still hurt. Pheona shifted the cloth again and then got up, worrying her lower lip. I twitched my lips at her, and she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Pheona finally picked up her bag and left the room. I sighed in relief, some of the tenseness leaving my shoulders. _Finally!_ I thought, closing my eyes, _now what should I do about_ _Albert?_

"Greetings and salutations, Captain!" The door to my room bounced off of the stone wall, as a tall man strode in.

I groaned, and wished desperately to be able to burrow under my blankets.

"It is a indeed a fine day for learning, yeah?" Nikolas strode up to my bed, and seated himself on the edge with a large grin. He swung his legs up and leaned back on an arm, stinking of oils and metal. "My, you do look like you could use a tip or too."

"Why are you here?" I said, in no mood to play nice. "I don't recall..." I trailed off, coughing harshly into my shoulder. A large hand landed on my back, patting surprisingly gently. Unfortunately, that happened to be where the window had bit me yesterday. I growled, and made to knock him away. Nikolas leaned back, smile never fading, and patted me on the head instead.

"I had a brilliant idea, the other week you see," he said. "It came to my attention, that none of you plebs have ever had anything like me."

 _Had?_ "No, I've never had anything like you before," I said, curious as to what meaning he was aiming for. "But, my friends are rather picky. I'm not sure you'll be to their taste."

"My, Captain. I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Though I must admit that I have no interest in you plebs either. Even your pretty Pheona." Nikolas winked at me, his grin transforming into a smirk. I glared, curling my lips back to reveal my teeth. Nikolas laughed, and patted me on the head again. I resisted the urge to punch him, but only because it would cause me undue pain.

"So what was it that you needed?" I said.

"I have come to the conclusion, that you are in need of my services," Nikolas said, leaping to his feet. "So I have decided that I will entertain you plebs with my findings on advanced machineries and alchemy." He rested his hands on his hips and smirked down at me. I groaned, _will he dissapear if I close my eyes?_

"As a result, I will follow your lead. It's my pleasure to enlighten others...with SCIENCE!" With that said, Nikolas clapped me on the shoulder and departed the room with another bang.

"Great..." I said, "and I'd just promised Silva not to recruit any strangers from over yonder." I sighed, and closed my eyes. _Ah, well...it will all work out._


End file.
